Jason's Death
by barnes1917
Summary: Jason is gone and Dick doesn't know if it'll ever be okay again. / slight AU, T for minor language. Day 5 of YJAM.


**A/N: Okay, so this is for the Young Justice Appreciation Month day five prompt (angst) and I know it's a little late, but oh well. Just deal ^^' OH, and special thanks to my girl Chrissy for proofreading and shiz for me. YOU THA BEST GURL.**

 **Reminder that this is a slight AU where Dick was in Gotham during Jason's murder, and he was actually kind of close to him before he died. Also, some of the team knows the Batfam's secret identities, because c'mon, Bruce Wayne is _oh-so conveniently_ gone when the Batman is on a mission and M'gann used to read minds when she first came to earth. It was only a matter of time till they figured it out TBH.**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own YJ or it would still be on tv lmao.**

 **enjoy~**

* * *

He remembered getting a call during his training session with Black Canary. Apparently the Joker had Jason, causing Bruce to be beyond upset and he had a damn good reason to be. Jason was being held by a psychotic, murderous clown who will do God knows what to the young boy.

Just the thought of it sent shivers down Dick's spine.

"Please, Master Richard. Master Bruce has just left the cave and asked me to alert you. He said to come as quickly as you can. I'm sending you the coordinates right now."

Alfred seemed frightened on the other line, and when Alfred's voice is anything but calm and collected something has to be _seriously_ wrong.

He received the address of the building where Jason was being held and it took him all but two minutes to take off his workout clothes and get into his Nightwing suit. Dick then ran into the zeta tube and was engulfed in a bright light. When his eyes had adjusted he was back in dreary-old Gotham. He hopped onto his motorbike he had parked near the secret zeta tube and sped off, going much faster than the allowed speed limit.

Dick zipped between cars, buses, and taxis. He rounded corners and cut through alleyways. Joker was holding Jason on the other side of town, and he would be _damned_ if he was too late.

After what felt like an entire season of CSI (but was in fact only minutes) he was finally rounding the corner to the address Alfred had sent him.

And then there was an explosion. A deafening, heart stopping kind of explosion.

 _Jason_.

 _Bruce_.

He slammed on his brakes as his breath got caught in his throat, causing the bike to skid to one side. The screeching noises of tires against asphalt were barely audible over the loud boom of a ten story building coming down on his adoptive father and brother. His heart pounded in his ears as he jumped off of the bike, not bothering to put the kickstand down. He ignored the clank the bike made when it fell to the ground. All he could think of was Jason, Bruce, and the ten story building.

 _They'll be okay. They got out in time._

 _Please be okay._

He ran towards the building with his feet carrying him faster than he thought was ever possible. He had not ran this fast since he was nine years old and witnessed his parent's murders.

 _This will not end the way that did._

The building was in ruins; ceilings caved in on top of walls and floors. Everything had all blown away from the Joker's bomb.

He had to find Jason and Bruce. Sheer panic set in and seized his heart as he began to jump and climb through the rubble to find his family.

He saw Bruce, in his battered Batman suit, limping to the center of what used to be the building, to something covered in black material soaked in blood.

 _No._

 _No no no no no._

The Batman fell to his knees beside the pile of black material and gently peeled the cape back. He let out a huff of air as his eyes landed on Jason. He picked up his lifeless body, holding it close to his chest. Bruce gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to hold back his tears.

 _Goddamn Joker._

Dick's knees gave out and he tumbled to the ground, landing on his hands. The world seemed to slow dow and become blurry. He couldn't hear or see through his tears, he was only dizzy and numb. Jason was gone, and it was all the Joker's fault.

 _If only he had gotten there sooner, if he hadn't left the Manor for a training session with Black Canary, if only he had taken Jason with him..._

But he's gone now and there's nothing Dick, Bruce, all the doctors, or money in the world could do to bring him back.

 _He's gone._

Dick got up, legs trembling and tears blurring his vision, and he walked over to Bruce and to what once was Jason. He kneeled down and brushed Jason's bangs away from his face. His body was covered in gashes, blood, glass, and soot. Bile raised in Dick's throat at the sight.

 _The torture he must've gone through, the pain he must've felt..._

He threw that thought away, far out of his mind, and immediately called Alfred.

"We're too late, Alfred...we were too late," Dick said as he choked on a sob.

Alfred gasped and began muttering on the other line. Dick could not hear the old man's sadness in his voice through his own sob, but he knew it was there.

There were sirens in the distance, and Dick knew they needed to get out of there _now_ before any cops showed up.

Bruce heard them too and stood up, Jason's body still in his arms. He pressed a button on his utility belt and the Batmobile was there within seconds. He set Jason down in the back of the car and got into the driver's side with his jaw clenched the entire time. Dick went to go get his bike.

They met up again at the Bat-Cave, all battered and torn, feeling the gaping hole in the universe where Jason once was. Bruce set him on a table and asked Alfred to alert any friends and family that his funeral would be the next day.

Dick then had to call the team. The same team Jason had just joined. He alerted them that Jason was gone and to meet at Gotham City Graveyard tomorrow. He hung up before anyone could question him for details; he just couldn't explain anything at the moment.

He went to bed, but not really. He just laid there, staring up at the ceiling and trying to feel something. He remembered Jason's eagerness to join the team, to go on his first team mission. He remembered how Jason had taken an instant liking to M'gann, in a sisterly way, just as he once had. He remembered everything and with that his tears began to run down his face. Yet he feels so numb. So lost. He just could not believe Jason was really gone.

* * *

The day of the funeral came and went just as Dick expected it to. The service was short, Bruce only said a few things before he promptly stopped and stepped off the stage. He couldn't finish. Clark Kent stepped in to say what needed to be said. Bruce nodded at him with a faint grateful glint in his eyes.

Dick heard a couple sorry's, a lot of "my condolences," and a few "he will be missed". But mostly, he heard soft cries.

Wally and Artemis were the first ones to approach Dick. Wally just gave him a long, big bear hug, knowing words were not really needed during a time like this. He held onto his best friend, squeezing his eyes shut. When they pulled away, Wally offered him a small, sad smile. Artemis was then quick to give him a hug, one that lasted much longer than any in the past, and kissed his cheek when she pulled away.

Conner and M'gann were next, with Garfield right behind them. Conner gently put a hand on his back with eyes saying everything he wanted to but could not. M'gann hugged him just as Wally had, tight, long, and comforting. She still felt like an older sister to him and Dick was grateful she was there. He clung to her for a moment, releasing her when he was ready to. Garfield just looked up at him, tears in his eyes for the loss of his newest friend, and then suddenly crumbled in M'gann's arms.

Dick pats his hair and whispers "It'll be alright, Gar."

Although deep down, he isn't sure it ever will be.

Kaldur shook his hand and quietly attempted to comfort Dick.

The rest of the team shook his hand and offered their condolences – all the usual stuff one does at a funeral.

Zatana approached him last. Her mouth was in a thin line and tears were welling up in her eyes. Dick tried to offer her a small smile, but it faltered and she just threw her arms around him. She knew he needed someone, and she was willing to be that for him. He held onto her for a long time, and she ran her fingers through his hair and down his back until he was ready to pull away. Once he did, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.

"I'm here for you, Dick. Always," she said.

He nodded, giving a silent thank you.

He looked around at the small crowd of his friends and family, all here for him, Bruce, and Jason.

Bruce was talking to Clark and Diana, and although the three adults were sad and sorrowful, they still looked strong. Clark and Diana were to help Bruce through this. Help make sure he would not go down the wrong path in his mourning. They would remind him in his darkest moments that he wants justice, not revenge.

Dick realized that his friends were here for him in the same way that Clark and Diana were there for Bruce; to help him through this and to offer their support.

He walked over to Wally to talk to him, but the redhead just gave him another hug, more brief than the last one.

Dick decided that _maybe_ , _eventually_ , he would be alright after all.


End file.
